


White as the grace itself

by Piizja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Alternative universe (kind off), Castiel's Nickname is Cas, Cute, Dean's Confession, First Kiss, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Memory Loss, Romance, Secret Crush, Spells & Enchantments, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piizja/pseuds/Piizja
Summary: For unknown cause, Dean wakes up in an alternative universe that has no monsters or angels. Sam obviously has not crossed the border unlike his brother and Dean feels alone and a bit scared. However, Dean crossed path with Castiel, who, however, does not seem to remember their real lives. How Dean is going to go back to his own world with Castiel? And can Dean finally confess his feelings to Castiel?The plot is quite difficult to explain. I'll add more tags when i now what i'll need.





	White as the grace itself

**Author's Note:**

> There might be several mistakes and i'm sorry for that. English isn't my mother language so i hope you'd forgive me.
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you liked so far! ♥

Dean's headache grew as the more he woke up to reality. To be honest, he would not have been interested in getting up from the bed, but the demanding alarm clock had different opinion. The sound of the alarm was drilled directly into Dean's skull. However, he just turned his side, keeping his eyes closed tightly. ''Sam'' Dean said with a hoarse and tired voice, assuming his brother would turn off the fucking annoying alarm clock. Nothing happened and the clock continued to make noise. ''Sammy!'' Dean mumbled and rose from the bed to find out that he was in the bedroom alone. Dean no longer cared for his crazy alarm clock. He was confused. He looked for his familiar and safe gun which usually were under his pillow. "What the hell?" Dean said. He had always left the gun under his pillow for an emergency, but it was gone. The man walked away from the bed facing the bedroom door and opened it. He was clearly in somebody's apartment. Dean did not remember what had happened last night, but Dean knew it was not all right. He picked up his pockets with his hands hoping to find his phone just to realize that he had no pants. A happy grin spread to his face, assuming he had got laid with some hot chick.

Dean returned to the bedroom and found his missing clothes beside the bed. He quickly went to his pockets and found his phone. ''Finally'' Dean said. ''Sammy .. Sammy .. Sammy'' he said quietly while searching his brother's number, assuming he would forget who he was calling. Soon he found the number he needed. Dean was eagerly waiting that Sam would answer the phone. ''Dean? Why are you calling? It's only..'' Sam started, but Dean interrupted him. ''Sammy. I do not know where I am. What happened yesterday after we left Bar with Cas-'' Dean started. Castiel. He had forgotten. ''What are you talking about? Who is Cas? What bar? Are you drunk again? " Dean was confused. ''What? Excuse me, Castiel, the angel'' Dean continued. ''Dean what angel? Is it a stripper... a man stripper? What's wrong with oy? Hold on. Do not say anything. Give me the address and I'll come and pick you up.'' Dean was confused. Again. ''I'm in some apartment. What the fuck is this street, johnssonstreet? What freakin' street name is that?'' Dean went on when he noticed the street sign that was just right opposite from the building when viewed from the window. ''Dean. You are in your own apartment. So drink some coffee and try to get yourself together before you have to go to work." Sam said and stopped the call without giving Dean the chance to continue. Dean shook his head and searched for Castiel's number, but it was not found. ''This must be a joke!'' Dean tugged and walked to the kitchen. At this place - what ever this was - there was nothing supernatural. That means there was no angels either. 

Dean's so called house was relatively spacious. Clean and even modern. This is not what he was thinking. Dean didn't know what was going on, but theories began to emerge. Maybe this would be a djinn who could have trapped Dean? No. It could not have been, as this was not really what Dean thought, and Djinn's worlds are mostly based on dreams and desires. And Dean were familiar with the experience. Angels? It did not seem to be a decent option, but on the other hand, what were the other possibilities? Dean did not figure out what it was or what could have caused this. The clock came near seven and Dean woke up from his thoughts. Sam had mentioned a job. Of course Dean did not know where he worked. At this time, Dean didn't know anything, and the memories of the previous night did not seem to come back. Dean went through his stuff and found out that he worked at a car repair shop on the edge of the city.

Dean put on coat that he had found in the hall before landing down the stairs to the outer door. Immediately after he got out he recognized his baby. "Thank God!" Dean breathed and walked to his black Impala. As Dean sat on his car he sighed happily. The familiar and safe Impala calmed Dean's otherwise disagreeable mind. He put his key in the ignition switch and started his baby. The impalas crumbling engine sounded better than ever. ''How would i survive without you?'' Dean said and started driving towards his so called work place. One thing Dean knew, of course, and that was to get out of here. As fast as possible. Dean wondered what Sam and Castiel did right now? Was Sam worried about Dean? Was Castiel? Did they even know that Dean was gone? Lost? Are they looking for him?

Dean parked his car in the yard of the workshop and stepped into the open hall, where some Volvos rested. Dean's appearance quickly became from neutral to nauseating. "It may not be that I fix shit like th-" Dean started until he heard the familiar voice. ''You're late, idjit'' Bobby said. Dean turned around and saw Bobby, who apparently was his boss. "Why are you looking at me like that, boy, like you've seen a ghost" Bobby went on, groaning. Dean opened his mouth to say something but ultimately could not do it. ''So, start working'' Bobby said. ''I don't pay you from standing'' he said and left to the office side. Dean was embarrassed. Of course it made sense that when there were no monsters or angels, then Bobby did not die. ''I hate these kinds of trips'' Dean mumbled to himself and started working. Maybe a small physical job would help even think this all over.

I was nearing nearly three and Dean's work day was almost over when Dean saw the familiar car park in the yard. It was the 1978 Lincoln Continental. Castiel had been driving a similar car for some time. Dean did not remember exactly when. Dean was almost ignoring the car until he saw the trench coat, the black hair and even the bright blue eyes. ''Cas'' Dean breathed. Castiel was here. It meant that Dean was not here all alone. Dean's mood rose quickly and he really hoped that Cas would know something about what was going on. How did Castiel had even found Dean? A black-haired man walked to Dean. Dean's face spread to a friendly smile, but Cas did not seem to answer the smile. ''Umm.. I know this place will close soon, but would you mind looking at my car? There is something wrong. I do not know what'' The man started with his familiar low voice. It was a blessing to Dean, but something was wrong. ''Cas? Castiel?" Dean asked. The man facing Dean felt somewhat shaky or mostly distraught? "Umm... how do you know my name?" He started. Dean could not believe this. Castiel did not remember. Dean could not have caused a bad first impression. They had to get out of here someday. He had to figure out something fast. ''Eh.. Umm.. Yeah. Bobby told you that you're coming. You know the boss, haha '' Dean said rubbing his neck quite nervously. Castiel nodded severely. Dean almost sighed already for relief. ''So how about the car? '' Castiel continued. "I can't look at it today, but how would it be if you brought it out tomorrow morning?" Dean suggested. Castiel looked at Dean straight in the eyes. This was something special, but Castiel didn't quite catch the thought.. The man felt familiar, but Castiel swore that he had never seen a man like him. Even though Castiel should remember him. The green-eyed man was all that Castiel could dream of. Somehow he felt that the man was just his type. "Yes, I guess'' Castiel finally said, and Dean nodded. ''I do not know if it is save to drive it. So could I leave it in the yard for the night?'' Castiel started. ''Sure'' Dean answered swiftly. ''I'm leaving right now, so I could drive you to home?'' Dean suggested. Castiel looked Dean for a long time quietly, and Dean was afraid of receiving a denying answer. In the end, however, blue-eyed - angel - nodded.

Dean walked to the parking lot next to his own car and Castiel walked right behind. ''Oh yeah. I'm Dean, Dean Winchester'' Dean blurted out to Castiel, who is clearly didn't know him by name atleast. Dean did not know what to think. Why didn't heremember anything, but Dean did? What could be such a powerful creature to make an angel forget? Dean did not know what it was all about. A little despair fell in Dean's chest. What if they couldn't get to go home? What if Castiel would never remember? On the other hand, Castiel was hardly an angel - or in here at least - and even if he is, he did not remember anything. ''Nice to meet you. Castiel Novak'' Castiel said and opened Impala's door and slipped into the front seat immediately after Dean. Soon Impala drove away from the yard of the workshop. "So where do you live?" Dean asked. ''At the motel temporarily'' Castiel said. Dean looked at him. "You could stay with me tonight. Then you could come to the workshop in the morning with a ride" Dean suggested unexpectedly. As soon as Dean had closed his mouth he repented his words. It was foolishly done. Like Castiel would agree to go with him, because Dean was a strang- ''Okay'' Castiel said suddenly. ''Okay'' Dean replied surprised.


End file.
